Le Mask
by Clowsama
Summary: Délaissant le reste de l'équipage, Nami se rend à un bal masqué organisé par le roi. Sur place elle rencontre un mystérieux jeune homme qui l'attire étrangement. Succombera-t-elle à son charme ou découvrira-t-elle celui qui compte vraiment pour elle? LuNa


**Le Mask**

Alors que nos héros revenaient d'une excursion dans la nouvelle ville où ils avaient jeté l'ancre, Nami se mit à crier de façon extatique.

« Yahoo, j'ai réussi à en trouver une! »

Devant l'enthousiasme de leur amie, les autres devinrent curieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Nami, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? » demanda Luffy.

« Simplement un billet pour le paradis! » répondit-elle en tournoyant de joie.

« Quoi! Nami va mourir? Mon dieu, un médecin! » paniqua Chopper. « Ah c'est moi. »

« Je ne vais pas mourir voyons. » dit Nami en se calmant.

« Et si tu nous expliquais alors? » lança Franky.

« J'imagine que vous avez remarqué le château en haut de la ville? » dit Nami en désignant la colline qui surplombait la cité et que surmontait un magnifique château.

« Difficile de le rater. » répondit Usopp.

« Et bien ce soir, une grande cérémonie aura lieu pour célébrer les fiançailles du second fils du roi ainsi qu'une réception... et j'ai déniché une invitation! » finit-elle en leur présentant un billet finement ouvragé à l'écriture élégante.

« Ouah! »

« Bien joué Nami-san! »

« N'est-ce pas? J'ai toujours rêvé de participer à une de ces fêtes luxueuses. »

« Mais comment diable as-tu pu trouver une invitation pour une cérémonie aussi prestigieuse? » demanda Usopp.

« Si je te le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer mon cher Usopp. » répondit Nami avec un sourire malicieux.

« Moi je pense qu'un des invités aura l'air malin ce soir quand il se rendra compte que son invitation a disparu. » dit Zoro, sachant pertinemment comment Nami avait **déniché** cette invitation.

« Félicitations Nami mais que feras-tu s'ils se rendent compte que tu ne fais pas partie des invités officiels? » demanda Robin.

« Aucun risque, c'est un bal masqué. Personne ne saura que je suis une simple pirate au milieu de tous ces nobles déguisés. »

« C'est quoi un bal masqué? » demanda Luffy.

« C'est un genre de réception où tous les invités portent des masques afin de dissimuler leur identité aux autres. » répondit Robin. « Cela permet de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ou même de montrer sa vraie nature sans risque d'être reconnu. Ce genre de fête invite généralement au libertinage. » finit-elle avec un petit sourire, déclenchant une crise d'angoisse chez Sanji.

« Je comprends pas tout mais en gros c'est une fête où on est masqué? » demanda Luffy, ce à quoi Robin répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Génial! On va s'éclater! » s'exclama Luffy avant d'être rejoint par Chopper et Usopp et de se mettre à danser.

« Stop! » cria Nami. « Désolée de vous décevoir mais aucun de vous ne viendra. »

« Hein! Pourquoi? » protesta Luffy.

« D'abord parce qu'à part Robin je vois mal l'un d'entre vous se comporter convenablement dans ce genre de fête. » dit-elle en en regardant particulièrement Luffy. « Et ensuite parce que cette invitation ne concerne qu'une seule personne. J'irai donc seule. »

Nami n'avait pas voulu être blessante mais cela n'empêcha pas Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Sanji de se regrouper en cercle, accroupis, la mine sombre.

« Allez, pas la peine d'en faire un plat. » dit Franky. « Je crois qu'il y a également des festivités prévues dans la ville. »

« Super! »

« À moi les jolies filles! »

« Bien, puisque tout est arrangé, je vais me préparer pour ce soir. » dit Nami en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

« Sois prudente. » lança Robin.

« À part être abordée par un beau et riche prince, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver. » plaisanta Nami avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

« On va bien s'amuser, pas vrai Luffy? » demanda Chopper, la mine radieuse avant de voir le regard soucieux de son capitaine. « Luffy... ça va? »

Celui-ci cessa de fixer la porte du bateau où Nami venait de disparaître et regarda son jeune ami « Ouais, on va s'amuser. » dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

oOo

Le soir, Nami se retrouva au bal, entourée de la haute société de l'île et de nombreux royaumes alentours, dans une gigantesque salle plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. C'était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé cependant elle était... déçue. Pas par le cadre qui correspondait parfaitement à ce dont elle avait rêvé mais par le simple fait qu'elle ne s'amusait pas. Étrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier la fête et elle se surprenait à regretter que les autres ne soient pas là.

Elle se mit à soupirer. « _J'ai peur de m'y être habituée à force, mais je crois que je ne peux plus apprécier une fête sans une bagarre entre Zoro et Sanji, les chansons d'Usopp ou les danses stupides de Luffy. »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Aucun de ces riches nobles ne valait ses amis, même pas au niveau de la conversation.

_« Je vais rentrer en ville et essayer de retrouver les autres. Mais avant je vais rentabiliser cette soirée. » _pensa-t-elle avant de sourire malicieusement.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait la future victime de la Chatte Voleuse, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette derrière elle et la percuta lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Ouch. Je suis navrée, je ne... »

« Allons ma chère, ne vous excusez pas. Tout est de ma faute. » l'interrompit une voix masculine.

« Je ne vous avais pas vu et vous m'en voyez confus, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment je n'ai pas pu vous remarquer auparavant. Pardonnez mon audace mais je dois avouer que vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vues. »

Nami accepta le compliment avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle avait en effet eu beaucoup de mal à abandonner ses tenues décontractées habituelles au profit d'une autre plus adéquate. Elle portait une longue robe bustier à multiples volants rouge grenat, rehaussée de broderies dorées, assorties à son loup orné de plumes teintées de rouge. De longs gants de soie grenat et un collier d'or complétaient sa tenue.

Elle observa son interlocuteur. Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, il était vêtu d'un manteau d'officier noir brodé d'or jeté sur les épaules d'une large chemise blanche à manches ballon. Son pantalon de costume noir et ses bottes cavalières lui donnaient une allure de noble corsaire que complétait à merveille le tricorne noir posé sur sa tête. Cependant, son visage était caché par un masque blanc intégral à l'expression impassible qui ne laissait entrevoir que ses pupilles noires, empêchant Nami se savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Sa voix était légèrement déformée par le masque mais laissait entendre qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

Nami fit une légère révérence et sourit « Vous êtes tout pardonné monsieur... »

« Allons... pas de nom entre nous. » répondit-il en posant son index sur la bouche de son masque. « Où serait l'amusement sans... mystères? » ajouta-t-il sur un geste de main gracieux mais évasif. « Mais il serait inconvenant de ma part de laisser une demoiselle dans l'embarras. Vous pouvez m'appeler... D. » ajouta-t-il en retirant son tricorne tout en s'inclinant, libérant une chevelure noire.

« Dans ce cas je serai Umi. » répondit Nami en tendant la main. « Enchantée Mr D. »

Celui-ci prit la main de Nami dans la sienne et la porta devant son masque pour un baisemain. « Juste D, Mademoiselle Umi. » dit-il en relâchant sa main et en recoiffant son chapeau avant de se relever. « Et quel tour du Destin dois-je remercier pour notre rencontre? »

« Juste celui qui a poussé mon père à m'envoyer ici. Il est le roi d'une petite île et a tenu à présenter ses hommages à son homologue et au prince cadet par ma présence. » Nami avait décidé de jouer le jeu de son interlocuteur et de le jouer à fond. Si elle devait s'inventer un personnage, autant en profiter. « Et vous, quel est la raison de votre présence ici? »

« Je suis en réalité un criminel activement recherché par la Marine et je suis là pour dérober au couple royal ses biens les plus précieux. » répondit D sans la moindre hésitation. « Mais je ne pensais pas trouver ici un tel joyau. »

« Dois-je en déduire que des soldats pourraient faire irruption à tout moment pour vous arrêter? » demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement apeuré.

« Si c'était le cas, je crains que je ne sois obligé de vous prendre en otage pour pouvoir m'enfuir. »

Décidément cet homme plaisait de plus en plus à Nami. De l'esprit, du charme, de l'humour, et le mystère qui entourait son visage ne rajoutait qu'à son envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Cette soirée devenait enfin intéressante.

Nami et D continuèrent de parler longuement et elle se surprit à ne plus voir le temps passer. Il continuait de la faire rire tout en lançant de temps à autre des allusions à son égard auxquelles elle répondait volontiers. Elle appréciait beaucoup ce jeu de séduction : il était toujours plus amusant à deux et D était un excellent partenaire. Lorsque la musique commença à retentir, elle n'hésita pas un instant à le suivre sur la piste et se retrouva avec sa main sur l'épaule de son cavalier tandis qu'ils valsaient au son des violons.

Il y avait quelque chose chez D d'à la fois réconfortant et d'intrigant, de familier et d'étranger. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de son visage, ou plutôt de ses yeux, ces yeux noirs qui la fascinaient par leur profondeur et où elle décelait pourtant son reflet, comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle.

Quand la musique cessa, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se saluèrent. « Que diriez-vous de quelque chose d'un peu plus... stimulant? » proposa D.

« Avec plaisir mon cher mais saurez-vous tenir le rythme? » répondit Nami qui se sentait d'humeur provocante.

D ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'orchestre où il chuchota à l'oreille du maestro et déposa son manteau sur une chaise avant de revenir sur la piste où il se plaça à quelque pas de Nami.

La foule s'était écartée en sentant que quelque chose se passait, se répartissant en cercle pour observer les deux protagonistes. D tendit la main vers Nami qui hésita un instant avant d'y placer la sienne puis à l'instant où la musique commença, il la tira soudainement contre lui, la plaquant contre son torse. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche tandis que Nami posait la sienne sur son épaule et ils se mirent à danser.

Dès que la jambe de l'un reculait, celle de l'autre bougeait de façon symétrique de manière à ce qu'ils restent collés l'un à l'autre. Ils tournèrent ensemble plusieurs fois sur la droite, puis la gauche, en des pas de danse synchronisés, D faisant par moment tourner Nami d'un mouvement de poignet avant de la ramener contre lui.

Soudainement, il la pencha en arrière. La main qui était sur sa hanche glissa dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir tandis qu'il éloignait l'autre vers l'arrière. Nami fit la même chose avec l'une de ses mains tandis qu'elle passait l'autre derrière la nuque de D pour se retenir. La jambe de celui-ci glissa vers l'arrière tandis que son autre genou passait entre les jambes de Nami. Et la jeune femme amena une de ses jambes contre celle de D tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui même si elle était pratiquement assise sur le genou de son cavalier. Pour compléter la pose, D se pencha sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de son décolleté.

Il la releva tandis que la musique s'accélérait et ils se séparèrent pour exécuter quelque pas en solo, avant qu'il ne la ramène à nouveau contre lui pour de nouveaux pas ensemble. Il la fit tourner d'une rapide passe avant d'attirer le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse, leur bras en travers de sa poitrine. Nami releva le menton pour le regarder alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour croiser son regard. Ils firent ensuite quelques pas sur la gauche, puis tournèrent la tête et repartirent sur la droite, sans se quitter du regard avant qu'il ne la fasse à nouveau tourner pour qu'ils se retrouvent face-à-face. Ils continuèrent de danser un moment, et finalement, Nami s'accroupit avant que D ne la relève fermement, la collant à lui, une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre sous sa cuisse que Nami avait monté au niveau des hanches de D en pliant la jambe. Ses mains étaient sur son épaule et derrière sa nuque, attirant le visage de D si près du sien que leurs fronts se touchèrent avant qu'il ne remonte sa main dans son dos pour la pencher en arrière, faisant glisser son visage le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre tandis que celui de Nami basculait en arrière.

La musique cessa et les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle tandis que D relevait Nami jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'autre et tandis que leurs respirations haletantes se calmaient, Nami prit conscience de la foule qui les acclamait. A contrecœur, elle détourna le visage pour saluer d'un geste de la main tandis que l'autre se glissait dans celle de D pour la serrer. Celui-ci remercia également les spectateurs puis se dirigea vers l'orchestre pour les remercier également et récupérer son manteau, entrainant Nami avec lui avant qu'ils ne fendent la foule en direction d'une des portes fenêtres.

oOo

Une fois seuls, sur le balcon, Nami lâcha la main de D et se mit à rire en tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante et euphorique depuis longtemps. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'amuser autant à cette fête. En atteignant la rambarde, elle stoppa net à la vue du panorama. « Waouh. » souffla-t-elle en admirant le reflet de la lune sur la mer, scintillant dans la nuit sur le clapotis des vagues. En contre-bas, la ville était toute illuminée et on pouvait entendre le grondement des réjouissances qui s'y déroulaient.

Toute à son observation, Nami ne se rendit pas compte de la fraicheur de l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ramenée à la réalité par un tremblement. Elle regarda ses bras et vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit que D lui avait prêté son manteau, rajoutant la galanterie à la liste déjà nombreuse de ses qualités.

« Merci. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je vous en prie. Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser prendre froid. » répondit-il.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la tête de Nami vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et elle le sentit tressaillir légèrement à ce contact. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle était bien ainsi. Et le fait qu'il passe sa main dans son dos pour la poser sur sa hanche ne fit qu'accentuer sa sensation de bien-être. Elle n'avait plus froid et elle se sentait protégée, heureuse, dans ces bras qui lui étaient étrangers il y a à peine quelques heures. Elle n'avait ressenti la même chose qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était... la neige. Il neigeait ce jour-là mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait c'était le moment présent et elle savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle releva les yeux et contempla le masque inexpressif de son mystérieux cavalier. Bientôt elle devrait lui dire adieu, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se recroisent un jour.

« Merci pour cette soirée D, j'ai vraiment apprécié ces moments avec vous. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie, je n'avais jamais autant apprécié la compagnie d'une femme jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. »

Nami tiqua. _« S'il tient vraiment à rendre ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà, il va en avoir pour son argent. »_ Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et tendit les mains vers son masque dans l'intention de lui retirer mais il lui saisit les poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Ne voulez-vous pas garder le mystère? Si vous voyez mon visage, j'ai bien peur que cela ne ruine le souvenir de cette soirée. » déclara gravement D.

Nami eut un sourire faussement peiné. « _Jolie tentative._ Quel que soit le visage qui se cache sous ce masque, sachez que cette soirée et vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur. Et si vous ne le retirez pas... comment comptez-vous me donner mon baiser d'adieu? »

Elle put voir dans ses yeux la surprise, et se félicita mentalement pour son splendide jeu d'actrice. « _Maintenant montre-moi ton visage et je te donnerai un baiser qui te fera oublier jusqu'à ton __nom. »_

D baissa les bras et soupira. « Soit. Fermez les yeux. »

Nami s'exécuta mais posa les mains sur ses épaules au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle sentit ses bras bouger en arrière et tout d'un coup, un souffle chaud lui parcourut le visage … il avait enlevé son masque. Elle envisagea d'entrouvrir les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil discret au visage de D, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, elle sentit ses lèvres venir se poser sur les siennes. C'était un baiser tendre mais réservé, celui d'un homme qui ne voulait pas aller trop loin… et elle savait pourquoi.

Il cessa de l'embrasser et tourna la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Bonne nuit... Nami. »

En entendant son véritable nom, elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur mais il n'était plus là. Elle eut beau chercher autour d'elle, nulle trace de D. Il avait disparu dans la nuit.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Nami se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment elle était rentrée au bateau, car ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient confus. Avait-elle rêvé cette rencontre? Ce mystérieux et séduisant D qui lui avait offert la plus belle de ses nuits était-il réel?

En tournant la tête, son regard s'arrêta sur un manteau noir posé sur une chaise. Oui... tout cela s'était bel et bien passé. Nami se leva et passa le manteau sur ses épaules avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il était toujours chaud et elle sentait encore cette sensation de confort, de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras.

Accoudée au bastingage, elle contempla le château et soupira. Mais avant de pouvoir se morfondre sur son sort, elle fut interrompue par la voix de son capitaine.

« Oh Nami! Alors c'était bien ton bal masqué? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, son habituel sourire collé sur le visage. « Ah Nami! Où est-ce que tu as eu ce manteau, il est trop cool! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant une des manches. « Tu me le prêtes, dis? »

Nami n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser son seul souvenir de D entre les mains de Luffy mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui. « D'accord mais fais-y attention ok? » dit-elle en le retirant de ses épaules.

« Promis. » répondit-il en le passant. « Super, il est à ma taille. Ça fera bien quand je serai le seigneur des pirates. »

Nami eut un petit sourire en s'éloignant. Il faudrait en effet renouveler sa garde-robe lorsqu'il aura réalisé son rêve. Difficile d'être respecté, en short, gilet et sandales.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Nami repensa à la disparition de D et à ses dernières paroles. _« Comment pouvait-il connaître mon prénom? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait reconnu à mon avis de recherche malgré mon masque? Il y a peu de chance. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. »_

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un reflet blanc non loin d'elle. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers sa source et remarqua un objet posé dans un recoin du bateau. Mais pas n'importe quel objet. Un masque... un masque blanc... le même que celui de D.

Elle se mit à trembler sans s'en rendre compte en le saisissant entre ses mains. C'était impossible, comment pouvait-il se trouver ici? Elle le retourna et elle vit un étrange reflet lumineux parcourir la face interne. Elle était pourtant à l'ombre, d'où venait ce reflet?

« Salut Nami, alors cette soirée? Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là? » fit Usopp, qui venait d'apparaitre à ses côtés, en lui prenant le masque des mains.

« Usopp, tu sais... d'où vient ce masque? » demanda Nami d'une voix tremblante.

« Hein? Oui, je l'ai acheté sur la dernière île, dans un magasin un peu louche. J'y suis pas resté longtemps d'ailleurs, ça me filait les chocottes. Je pensais que ça pourrait servir un jour. »

« Pourquoi je l'ai trouvé par terre? » demanda Nami, de plus en plus effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

« Ben je l'ai prêté à Luffy hier soir. Je pense qu'il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner à ce bal masqué donc je me suis dit que ça lui remonterait le moral s'il avait un aperçu de ce que ça pouvait être. Mais franchement il aurait pu le ranger... »

Nami ne l'écoutait plus. En entendant le nom de Luffy, sa mémoire s'était réactivée et des souvenirs de la soirée affluaient dans son esprit.

_« Où serait l'amusement... sans mystères? »_

_« Vous pouvez m'appeler... D. »_

_« Je suis en réalité un criminel activement recherché par la Marine. »_

_Ce sentiment de bien-être et de protection... la neige...  
« Accroche-toi Nami, je refuse de te laisser mourir. »  
Drum._

_« Bonne nuit... Nami. »_

Usopp arrêta de pester contre Luffy quand il sentit l'air devenir glacial. Il se tourna et vit Nami entourée d'une aura sombre, agitée de tremblements, les poings serrés. Il déglutit.

« LU-FFY! »

De l'autre côté du bateau, debout sur la tête de Sunny dans son nouveau manteau, celui-ci posa la main sur son chapeau et sourit malicieusement. « Splendide! »

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Luffy en D, voici un lien vers un fan-art qu'à fait ma sœur.

browse(.)deviantart(.)com/?order=5&q=Luffy#/d304ti2


End file.
